


A necromancer's travels

by MoonlightLily



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLily/pseuds/MoonlightLily
Summary: I'll probably update the ratings as things come up, but you are reading Berserk fanfiction, you are aware of what you might encounter.
Kudos: 1





	1. A new world

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update the ratings as things come up, but you are reading Berserk fanfiction, you are aware of what you might encounter.

Mara stepped into a new world, and into a puddle of blood to be exact. In front of her stood a leafless tree with the sun setting in the horizon behind it. From the tree's branches hung by the neck five people, who had been dead for at least a couple of days. In the distance what looked like a caravan was distancing itself from the tree.

She wiggled her feet in the liquid. "Nasty. They should at least clean after finishing their business." She proceeded to take the corpse with the best clothes and dressed herself in them and then started walking along the path the caravan she saw followed.

She had been tailing them for a couple of days when two mounted men broke from the main group and approached her.

"Hey!" Said one of them. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm just a wanderer, sir" she answered lowering her head and looking at the floor. She was barefooted, dirty and wearing a bloodied tunic she had scavenged from a corpse a couple days ago. She was hoping they would pity her and leave her alone.

The one who had spoken pointed a sword at her throat and made her look up. "Are you armed? Why are you following us?"

Mara looked at the man's face and raised her hands showing she was unarmed. "I'm sorry, sir" she answered with a trembling voice "I was just hoping to get to a safe place." She paused and tried a bit the fake tears she had been practicing. "I was chased from my village and left to die on the road."

The tears must had worked, because the two men looked at each other and then back at her. The one pointing the sword at her sheathed it. "We can't help much, but we can at least let you travel with us until we come near the next city, which should take a couple more days. But you will have to help around"

Mara bowed her head. "Thank you very much sir!" 

The two soldiers turned around and started walking. "Well, at long as you do what you are told. Come."

Mara traveled with the mercenaries for two days without any problems. She rode a wagon with some women during the day, and even made friends with a couple of them. During the evenings, when they stopped travelling she helped them set camp and tend to the animals. But during her last night trouble arrived. They were having dinner and they had opened a couple of alcohol barrels and people started to get a bit drunk.

Mara had excused herself for a moment and went a bit into the night to attend to her necessities when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed into a tree. "Look boys, seems like we got a fine toy here" said a raspy voice, followed by some laughs.

Mara looked up, recovering from the shock. There were three men, one just in front of her and another two behind him. She started to stand but before she could utter a word the man that pushed her pinned her into the tree putting a hand in her mouth so she couldn't say anything.

The three men had been drinking when Razz noticed the girl that had been travelling with them go into the night. She probably didn't know the three men as the mercenary band was quite big and they had never interacted with her, so when Razz mentioned following her to have some fun, Vito and him joined immediately. They followed her for a bit and when the opportunity arose pinned her into a tree. "Let's have some fun miss."

"Hey, Razz, Vito!" The man with the raspy voice called his friends behind him. "Come help me hold her while I take her tunic off." With one had he was covering Mara's mouth and with the other started pulling up her clothes.

"Guys?" He asked again. "Are you fucking deaf?" But no one answered. He focused his sight on the girl again. It looked like everything was starting to darken, like the moon and stars had hidden themselves, so when he saw movement in the lower part of her body, Davin assumed she was just shaking in fear.

He heard a rustling sound behind him and turned his head just in time to see the body of his companions be pierced by some kind of tentacles, killing them instantly. The shock made him unable to speak, and slowly followed the tentacles to their origin with his eyes, the girl's lower back. Fear overwhelmed him. He started to slowly try to back away, letting go of the girl.

A smile formed on her face, a cruel one, she was enjoying it. "What's wrong, mister? You said we were going to have fun" she licked her lips, "so please accompany me for one last meal" and the torso of the half naked girl started to open, like if someone had sliced it vertically, revealing what looked like a mouth, borders covered in spike like teeth, and the inside filled by unending darkness.

His mind went blank, he was by no means new to battles, but he had never seen a monster like her. "De-demon..." He muttered. "DE-" a tentacle came from inside the newly formed mouth and into his, drowning his words and almost making him choke.

"Sshhh mister" she whispered into his ear "you wouldn't want to be interrupted while you are having fun, would you?"

This new tentacle had started pulling him towards the mouth. He was being overwhelmed, his mind breaking, to the point of losing all of his strength and not being able to resist the pull. He looked in front of him, into the mouth. It was hell, he was definitely about to go through the gates of hell and thrown into an abyss of madness and darkness. Davin closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, mister" whispered the girl. And the mouth closed behind him.

Mara put her clothes back in place, made the two remaining corpses disappear into her shadow, retracted her tentacles and went back to the camp.

The rest of the night went without a hitch and the following day she bid her companions farewell and went towards the city.


	2. Looking for a job

Mara spent eleven years living there, learning about the world's customs and collecting some coin for the future and information about what was happening in the country. She spent that time doing odd jobs while living in a communal house until she managed to afford her own place, but it came the time to leave. There were news about the approaching war, and the city wasn't safe, if the armies arrived there, it would turn into a trap, leaving their citizens to their death, and although she had collected a few corpses here and there, they weren't enough to defend her if too many soldiers arrived, so she decided to leave. She had learned about an army of mercenaries that were apparently undefeated and she decided to try and join then, were else could she be safer than with some undefeated army, and she was sure she would be able to get her hands on way more corpses going from battlefield to battlefield rather than staying at a town or city.

Midland was a fairly dangerous place for someone traveling alone, or it would be for someone other than Mara. During her travels she crossed various battlefields¡ sites and even had an encounter with bandits, but it only served to make her stronger, adding the bandits she fought plus the bodies still in working condition she managed to salvage from the remains of past battles, she increased the number of undead following her. She now could summon around fifty people from her shadow, and in case that wasn't enough, she still had Davin, the man she ingested when she first came into this world, from the time she travelled with those mercenaries. Apparently getting living people inside her mouth would make them assimilate her powers and turn them into faithful followers, granting them enhanced senses and strength in exchange of turning their skin pale grey and darkening their eyes plus binding their will to Mara's, but without taking their autonomy, so instead of being mindless puppets like the corpses she commanded, they could act as they pleased as long as it wouldn't harm her o go against her goals in any way.

Mara was having lunch in a rundown inn in the capital. "Have you heard?" whispered someone near her. "Apparently they are also making him viscount" said another voice. The patrons of the inn were talking about the leader of the Band of the Hawk, apparently in the time it took her to reach the city they had become even more famous to the point of making the dreaded armies of Tudor turn away in where they overwhelmed the armies of Midland. After such feat the king decided to reward the leader of the mercenaries accordingly, and if what she'd heard was true, he should be being knighted around this time, adding the title of viscount to his name.

It was time she got what she came to get, so she paid for the food, and left the building.

"Excuse me" She was now in a small building near the barracks where the knights of the kingdom resided. Sitting across her sat a skinny guy dressed like he was important but just for appearance's sake.

"What?" He answered without actually looking at her. "I'm busy."

"I'm here to apply to the army"

The man arched raised an eyebrow "So you are telling me _you_ want to enlist. In the army?" The man sighed. "Listen here" he turned a bit and faced Mara, "I don't know who told you to come here, but I'm not letting a commoner woman into our knights, if you are curious about fights why not do something of your status and seduce some bastard and listen to his stories?"

The stench of superiority coming from the man inundated the room. Mara frowned. "I just heard about the unit of Viscount Griffith and wondered if they might be short of people." She was quite irritated with the man's attitude, but she wanted that job, so she tried to sound as calm as possible.

He didn't seem to like the answer. "How dare you compare those filthy bastards with us, they are just a bunch of savages!" He raised his voice for a moment but then went back to normal. "Leave, I'm too busy to deal with this nonsense, if you wanna mingle with those people go there yourself, but don't let me see you again near here." He gestured Mara to leave the room while looking at the papers in front of him again.

Mara forced a smile while leaving. "Thank you for your time" and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Fucking piece of shit. He wouldn't be sitting there if it wasn't for the Band of the Hawk. And how dare he say I do that with some random soldier!" She kicked a small rock as hard as she could. "Next time I see him I'm calling him!"

She had gone back to the inn and calmed a bit after relaxing for a couple minutes. "Wait... He technically said that if I wanted to join them I should just go there right? If someone asks I'll just say I was sent there because on the barracks they couldn't say what kind of job I'd be doing." She smiled proudly.

"So, you are going to bullshit your way in?" Davin appeared beside her from her shadow.

Mara flinched. "For fucks sake Davin, don't scare me like that! And yes, as long as no one gets hurt, who cares. Tho I wouldn't mind if someone died here and there"

"So what's the plan? Will we go directly there?"

"For now I'm just gonna go there alone and try to get something, and if I'm successful I'll think about how to get you there too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing convos, so next chapter is going to be a pain in the ass, plus I write it in paper first, so may hands are gonna hurt. 2 much to write

**Author's Note:**

> A story by me and for me. It's been years since I last wrote so it's probably meh, but who cares.
> 
> Idk if I'll ever update and when I'll do it.
> 
> Mara was inspired by Atou in "Isekai Mokushiroku Mynoghra: Hametsu no Bunmei de Hajimeru Sekai Seifuku"


End file.
